


Protection

by Rongonggonerong



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rongonggonerong/pseuds/Rongonggonerong
Summary: Any threat to Ryan is a threat to Akmazian





	Protection

If Ryan was honest with himself, he was to blame for the situation they were in now. He didn’t want to admit it, but he knew. 

 

He had stormed into the cargo bay huffing.

 

Akmazian was perched upon a crate, book in hand and Morpheus curled in his lap.

 

“Dr Dalias, to what do we own the pleasure of your company today?” 

 

He huffed slumping into the floor. 

 

“I just need a break.”

 

“Now darlin’ I’m not complaining but why are you _here_?”

 

“Can you not!” He glared at Akmazian who raised his hands in defeat.

 

“Touchy subject then.” He went back to reading.

 

A few minuets passed.

 

“You still don’t want to talk?"

 

Akmazian was standing in front of Ryan now.

 

“No I don’t I rea…” Ryan glanced behind him.

 

“Shit, he found me. Akmazian you have to hide.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“There’s no time. I’ll explain later” Ryan grabbed his hand and tried to pull him away.

 

“So this is where you've been?”

 

Akmazian felt Ryan’s grip tighten

 

“Akmazian? Well Doc, you’re really in for it now, harbouring a fugitive. Between this and the infected ship, maybe they will just throw you out the air lock.”

 

Akmazian turned to the voice. There stood a short pudgy man, a smirk pulling at his jowls.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

The man’s smile grew.

 

“I’m sorry we don’t seem to have met, I work in the docks. Was here when the ship came in and the good doctor here blew it to the heavens He seems to have gotten himself into quite the situation hasn’t he.” 

 

Akmazian’s face darkened.

 

“I just thought it was time to bring some justice since no once else wanted to do anything else. Keeping the admirals precious son safe, there’s nothing daddy can do now though is there?”

 

 

“Az run, come on please. No one is going to believe him anyway. You need to leave now.” Ryan pleaded tugging at his hand.

 

Akmazian pulled away from Ryan’s hand and stalked to the man.

 

“Are you threatening him?” 

 

“I suppose I am” The man pitifully attempted to pulled himself up straight to loom over Akmazian.

 

Akmazian’s arm shot out and gripped the mans throat.

 

“You lack intelligence then, see I care for the good doctor a great deal. And any threat to him is one I take personally. Now say that a terrorist feels threatened what do you suppose he might do?”

 

The man had gone deathly pale clawing at the hand around his neck.

 

“Shall we put the threat out in space, or throw him into the incinerator.”

 

“Az, stop!” Ryan was shouting.

 

“I can’t let him go, he will tell everyone about me, and then you’ll get in trouble again.”

 

“You can’t kill him.”

 

Akmazian sighed “What do you suggest we do?”

 

“Run Az, you need to hide. Go off Eos for a few months. Wait for this to blow over.”

 

“I’m not leaving here, and certainly not leaving you by yourself with anyone like this.”

 

“I’ll be fine.”

 

Akmazian reached for his gun and shot the man in the stomach and let him crumple to the ground

 

“AZ!”

 

“Don’t worry darlin’. It’s on stun.”

 

Ryans face was in shock.

 

“I’m. Not. Leaving. You got that?” Akmazian gently reached out to Ryan. 

 

“I’ve got a plan.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ryan was back in his quarters staring at the ceiling.

 

“Well it’s done now.” A voice said from the shadows.

 

“Fucking!..gods! Damnit!”

 

Ryan doubled over breathing heavily.

 

“You have to stop doing that, you’re going to give me a heart attack.”

 

Akmazian chucked. 

 

“I wouldn’t do anything to put you in harms way. Surely today showed that.”

 

Ryan met Akmazian’s eyes.

 

“I know.’’ he said.

"You sure that he didn’t have a family here?”

 

"Quite, checked around. He hasn’t been here for a long time and hasn’t made any friend ether. Besides, people go missing all the time. No one is going to miss him.”

 

“Wonder why.”

 

“In a few days time he’ll wake up with enough rations for a couple of weeks, it’s up to him what happens then.”

 

“But what if he tells someone?”

 

“No one on that planet has the ability to talk, and even if he can find anyone to talk to, they are just going to assume that the sun fried his brain.”

 

“Have I thanked you yet?’

 

Akmazian frowned slightly and stepped closer to Ryan.

 

“How long had he been threatening you?”

 

“About a month now.

 

“Did you tell anyone.”

 

“It’s not important.”

 

“I would like to disagree Doctor a man was going to try and kill you”

 

“I guess I’m lucky having you around then.”Ryan diverted his eyes to the ground.

 

“Darlin’ please from now on please talk about things like this. I don’t want to actually have to kill someone, because I will. If anyones was to harm a hair on you I would throw them to the wolves.”

 

Ryan pulled him into a hug. 

 

“Thank you. I really mean it.”

 

Unsure of what else to do Akmazian hugged him back, knowing they could overcome any obstacle in their path, as long as they stuck together.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First work for eos-10. Binged though it all this week, and boy do I love these dorks.


End file.
